Cooking with Mommy
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Fai notices that Syaoran is working too much. Fai does his best to distract Syaoran with one thing that everyone loves- CAKE!


_A/N: Since I did Kurogane and Sakura in a family situation, I thought Fai and Syaoran deserved one as well! I think it was because I was eating some chocolate cake that I got the idea for Syao and Fai to cook together. I don't think the manga or anime said anything about his cooking skill, so I say they aren't very good! Which does give Fai an excuse to teach him a trick or two._

_:I do not own Tsubasa or Gogurt. They belong to CLAMP and the gogurt peoples. _

Syaoran placed the thick, heavy book down on the desk, then let his forehead rest upon it. His ached from reading the past two days...or was it three? Syaoran had really lost track of time. He skooted back his chair and sat up straight, running his hand through his short, brown hair. He sighed when he stood up, a little wobbly though.

He sluggishly walked to the bedroom door and yawned greatly. He squinted when he open the door; the light of the outside world hurt his eyes. Despite his decent build, he looked very tiny in his orange t-shirt and dark green pajama bottoms, both which were both two sizes too big for the 16 year old boy. With bare feet, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He planned to grab a Gogurt, head back up, and go back to work. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain blonde mage cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Ah! So Syaoran-kun finally ventures out of his room!" Fai joked when he saw the exhausted boy. When Syaoran jumped, he couldn't help but laugh.

"H-hello, Fai-san. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Syaoran apologized, his cheeks tinted pink. Fai looked at the boy with a worried look. Syaoran looked very pale and the bags under his eyes could carry groceries. It looked like he hadn't slept a wink in the last two days. Fai slid over to Syaoran's side, removing a tube of strawberry banana swirl yogurt from his hand. Syaoran looked up at the blonde man with tired, amber orbs.

"How much sleep did you get last night, Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked sternly.

"..." Syaoran remained silent t the thin man's question. Judging from his silence, he really hadn't slept during the time he was locked up in his room. Fai sighed.

"Well, knowing you and your love for books, if I let you go back up there, you'll continue your research and stay up again," Fai deduced, placing a hand on his hip, the gogurt in his mouth to the dismay of young Syaoran.

"Um, Fai-san, I'm going back ups-" Syaoran started until Fai placed a slender finger on Fai's lips. Syaoran became immensly confused when the blue eyed mage slipped a white egg into his hands. "Um, what's this for?"

"Crack it," Fai simply instructed, dragging the boy to the counter where the bowl full of egg goop sat. The puzzled boy looked up at the blonde before pathetically smashing the innocent egg on the rim of the bowl, egg dripping onto the counter and hand. Syaoran paniced a little.

"I-I'm sorry, Fai-san!" Syaoran quickly spoke as he ripped offe bit of paper towel from it's roll to clean up the goo. Fai smiled his signiture goofy grin. He placed his hand's on the brunette's shoulders.

"It's okay, Syaoran-kun. I'm sure you'll get it right next time!" Fai optimstically said, shoving another egg into the boy's hand. This time, Fai entangled his fingers with Syaoran's so both were holdng the single egg. The mage's slender fingers directed finger to the proper position and brought the hands to the rim. In a swift movement, the two split the shell in half, letting the gooey substance plop down into the bowl.

"See, Syaoran-kun!" Fai encouraged. He had enjoyed teaching Sakura how to cook, so he was happy he coud do a little teaching with the boy. Syaoran nodded slightly, cautiously picking up another egg. This time, without help, Syaoran cracked the egg far more neater this time, although it still dripped over the rim a bit. Syaoran could help but smile brightly. Fai simply laughed.

"Now you're going to pour this powder into the eggs," Fai instructed, placing a red cake mix box onto the counter in front of the brunette. Syaoran simply stood there as Fai got out slabs of meat from the refridgerater.

"Um, Fai-san... I really should go back upstairs," Syaoran said, knowing he was too tired to be of much help. Fai gave an overexaggerated, fake hurt expression, phony tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"Fine! I guess my little boy is too grown up to cook with his mommy!" Fai cried dramatically, turning away to 'weep'. The brunette paniced at the blonde distress.

"I-it's okay, Fai-san! I'll be glad to help you out!" the guilty boy responded quickly, picking up the box. fai turned around with a freaishly bright smile on his pretty face, deep blue eyes bone dry. He threw up his arms in joy for Syaoran's cooperation.

"Yay! Syaoran-kun still loves his mommy!" Fai cheered as he place more ingrediants in front of the brunette. The mage pointed to the back of the box. "Now just follow the instructions printed here and everything should go well. Let's make a delicious meal for Sakura-chan and Kuro-daddy!" Fai sang out cheerfully. Syaoran, still not used to idea of the two older men as his mother and father, nodded his head in agreement.

While Fai began to season the long pieces of meat, Syaoran was busy trying to decipher the instructions an measurements. It was twenty minutes until the cake batter was ready to pour into the pan. Fai couldn't contain his laughter when he saw the usually serious boy desperatly trying to pour the batter into the pan, trying hard not to make too much of a mess, but to no avail. The walls near his station had globs of the concoction all over them for when he had tried to use the electric mixer. It had even splashed onto his hair and face. When the batter was in, Fai clapped his hands together with pride.

"Very good, Syaoran-kun! Now I'll just put it n real quick," Fai praise, sliding the pan into the preheated oven, closing it. He turned around to face his "son" when a look of horror spread across his face. Syaoran was puttin the cake bowl into the sink!

"GYYYAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SYAORAN-KUN!" Fai cried out in alarm. The bruneet jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the bowl.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked panicing. His brown eyes when large and scared.

"You're putting the bowl and utensils into the sink!" Fai explained as if it was a horrid crime. Syaoran grew less frightened and more confused.

"...What...?"

"Why would you do that?" Fai questioned. The brunette wasn't sure if the man was kidding or actually being serious.

"Um, because it was dirty..." Syaoran answered cautiously. Dirty things needed to be washed, right?

"You can clean it all you want, but there is something we must do first," Fai said. The boy watched as the mage stuck his whole hand into the bowl and wiped the batter around. He brought the goo covered finger up to his mouth and noisily licked away the uncooked cake batter. His eyes twitched when he tasted how much sugar was in the batter. Obviously the young one had trouble with translating the measurments. Not that Fai minded since he loved extra sugary things. He pointed to Syaoran, urging him to join in.

"No tha-" Syaoran was cut off by Fai shoving a cakey spatula into his mouth. The sugar practically slapped him in the face, but it tasted surprisingly good. He took hold of the clean handle and licked off the batter like it was a lollipop.

After devoring the remnants of the delicious cake batter, Fai convinced the boy to help him with the meat while the cake was baking. A little more enthusiastic (whether he was enjoying himself or it was all that sugar, it will be a mystery) he agreed to help the blonde.

The book Syaoran had been so focused on became forgotten.

"We're back!" called a female voice from the front door. Syaoran looked up from putting the food on the table for he definatly recognized the voice.

"Welcome back!" Syaoran gretted as Sakura, Kurogane, and Mokona walked into the room. Syaoran gave the princess a small one armed hug while the dark haired ninja placed several large bags onto the counter. Three of these bags were alcohol. Fai gave Kurogane a happy but curious look.

"I just spent the whole day shopping wwit the princes and the damn pork bun! I need this," the tall ninja complained. He was about to grab the bottle's neck when Fai slapped it away.

"You can have some AFTER dinner, Kuro-wanwan!' Fai teased, taking the bags away from the very angry man. Grabbing him by the wrist, Fai had to practically had to drag him to his chair.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone except the grumpy ninja said as they began to dig into their delicious meal.

"Wow, Fai! That was yummy!" Mokona praised lying on its back on the table with rounded belly. Syaoran and Sakura both nodded their heads in agreement. Kurogane, who didn't skip on seconds, remained silent.

"Why thank you Mokona!" Fai thanked cheerfully as he cleared the table. When Sakura got up to assist, the mage shook his head.

"Sit back down princess. We still have desert!" Fai exclaimed with a wide grin. At the news of a desert, Mokona screamed with joy as Sakura happily clapped. Kurogane, hating anything sweet, stuck out his tongue in disgust while Syaoran proceded to bang his head on the hard surfaced table.

"I don't want any of your sugary crap! Just give me my damn sake!" Kurogane protested, making a face.

" Aw, don't be so mean Kuro-chi!" Fai giggled. In his hands was a cake, rectangular with a messy frosting job. In the center was a plump strawberry. The mage place it on the table.

"That's KUROGANE! YOU FUCKING MORON!" Kurogane screamed at the blonde. Before he could continue yelling, Fai stuck a forkful of vanilla cake into his mouth. Kurogane, nearly choking, swallow it.

"WHAT THE HELL! BASTARD! THIS CRAP IS EVEN SWEETER THAN USUAL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Syaoran covered his face in embarressment.

"I didn't make the cake though, Kuro-scary," Fai said with a smile. Mokona swallowed her slice of cake in one gulp and Sakura poked her peice uncertainly. The girl was not used to any sweets not made by the mage. The blonde pointed to the incredibly embarressed brunette boy.

"What?" Sakura was confused.

"Our little Syaoran-kun made it! Aren't you proud Kuro-daddy?" Although his face was sheilded by his arms, one could see his ears turning a bright shade of red. The room went quiet except for Mkona's noises of satisfaction. Kurogane sighed.

"It's not good," the ninja bluntly stated. Syaoran lifted his head slightly so that his amber eyes were visable above his arms. "But it isn't bad either..." Kurogane finished with a grumble. He didn't want to but he stuck another bite into his mouth. Although Sakura and Fai knew this was an obvious lie, Syaoran grinned ear to ear. The kitties decided to join in the cake devouring. With the exception of a few eggshells, it was a delicious cake.

END

A/N:Now I want cake!


End file.
